Familia Myth: New Age Adventurers
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: A band of boys are recruited by a goddess to become full fledged adventurer. Unknown t them, that another power will rise to intercept them. Will they be able to fend off this threat or die trying?
1. Meeting a Goddess

**Kyree: I wanted to start on this story  
Marc: What about your Kingdom Hearts story and your HyperShadic story and the new NFS story huh?  
Kyree: They were gonna be surprises  
Travis: Like hell they were  
Destiny: You have a habit of using that excuse  
Anthony: Yeah "King of Game"  
Kyree: Ok all of you shut up  
Marc: I feel so abused  
Travis: No can do  
Anthony: Are we bothering you  
Destiny: I know he aint talkin to me  
Kyree: Onward**

"This such strenuous work. It's so unfair." Kyree and his friend Marc were sitting behind a food stand trying to make a profit for themselves. "Would you stop complaining and help out!" Marc looked at Kyree and pulled him up by his shirt and stood him up, "The only way we are going to make money is by you not sitting and complaining!" Kyree was neko wolf bearing wolf-like ears and a tail. Marc on the other hand, was a normal human boy. They sold food at their stand every day and made money based off their service. Kyree sighed and looked at all the people around the marketplace, "Why did we have to be market salesmen? Why couldn't be adventurers? Hell, I will take being a dragon even." Kyree stared into the sky then looked as a customer showed up to the stand. She had long dark hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green and blue dress that showed partially her breasts. Marc elbowed Kyree who wasn't talking but staring at the figure before his. "Huh, oh. Hello there lady, what can I do you for? I mean, what can I do for you?" The lady giggled and reached into her bag then pulled out a couple vals which sparkled in the light. The lady then pointed to an apple which Kyree soon gave to her. She paid the exact price for the apple and smiled at Kyree causing him to blush and look away, "It's delicious." Kyree looked at Marc and smirked at him. The lady began to walk off but was soon grabbed and thrown to the ground by a random guy. Kyree and Marc began to walk from behind their stand and check to see if the lady was alright. She got up and rushed to the boys, "Please you have to help! That guy took my money. Marc drew out a sword and looked at Kyree who took out his. "Ready when you are." Kyree nodded and they both ran for the thief who took out a knife and pointed it at the 2 boys, "STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" Kyree didn't listen and ran for the thief while Marc followed behind him. The thief went to stab at Kyree and missed causing Marc to use his sword and knock the blade out the thief's hand. Kyree went in for a jab and caught the man in his left arm then pushed him to the ground. Kyree held him down and waited for Marc to join him. "What should we do to him?" Kyree looked at his best friend who didn't take sympathy on the old man, "I say we kill him right here!" Kyree side against it, "That's too cruel even for this guy." The man whimpered and tried to crawl away only to score a kick from Marc, "Shut the hell up!" Kyree still held the thief and looked at Marc, "I say we take him to the lady he stole from and make **him** give the money back then hand him over to authorities." Marc looked at Kyree and picked up the thief. They then brought him to the lady and pushed him over to her, "Give back the money and say you're sorry!" Kyree drew his sword and pointed it at the man. Everyone in the marketplace watched as the man gave the money back then laid on the ground. Authorities soon arrived and the thief was arrested. The lady thanked Marc and Kyree then thought something over for a second, "You both are very good swordsmen. Ever thought of being adventurers?" Kyree and Marc looked at her then didn't know how to answer the question, "Well we really wanted to when we were little, but an accident happened to us when we were little and well…it just you know…wasn't going to happen." The girl looked at the boys and smiled, "Well how would you like to join my familia and become adventurers?" Kyree began to cheer like a toddler then stopped and looked at the lady, "That means…you're a goddess?" Kyree's eyes and mouth opened wide as she nodded her head. "My name is Inanna and I need adventurers for my familia." Kyree and Marc looked at each other then to their swords, "We accept your request." Inanna smiled at the boys then walked with them to their house.

When they got to their destination, Marc opened the door only to see their 2 other friends: Travis and Anthony. "Hey guys!" The boys all looked at each other. "Introducing the goddess, Inanna!" Inanna stepped from behind Marc and Kyree. Travis and Anthony were surprised to see a goddess walk into the room. They both stood up and kneeled to her and she smiled at them. "A pleasure to meet you all." All the boys smirked to her which caused her to sit in a chair and look at Kyree who wanted to howl but kept quiet. The boys packed their things and went with Inanna to her big house. "Welcome to my humble abode boys." Everyone looked around and saw the beautiful house on the inside. They all went around the house and explored. "I call this room!" Anthony called from the 1st floor. Marc went up the stairs and called from another bedroom, "Mine!" Kyree accidentally found Inanna's room and left to find another. Travis found a spate room and made it his, "Found one." Kyree had finally found a room right across for Inanna, "I call dibs."

At long last, things were starting to look up for the underdogs. For now…

 **Kyree: I like to take a minute to say this idea popped up in my head out of nowhere while watching anime  
Marc: #nooriginality  
Kyree: Oh my god  
Destiny: What you get**


	2. First Dungeon

**Kyree: Can you guys leave me alone  
Marc: No can do partner  
Destiny: Fine  
Kyree: Than you  
Marc: I'm not gonna stop  
Kyree: MARC!**

The boys went into the main room and met back up with Inanna and looked at each other. "Well, now that we have living conditions out the way, let's get you guys some armor and weapons. They all looked at their clothes and decided that she was right, "So where are we going to go to grab a weapon?" Inanna smiled and fingered for the boys to follow her.

They left the house and went back through the marketplace. From there they went into a tower-like building and went up an elevator. When the elevator stopped, they followed her into a weapons and armor shop then were told by Inanna to take a look around. They did what they were told and went to look around. Inanna followed Kyree who picked up a cheap knife and went with that. Inanna looked at the neko and tilted her head, "Are you sure you want a simple knife and no armor?" Kyree nodded and looked away from her, "I don't mean to over expend you." Inanna smiled and giggled, "Don't worry about it. I'm good for you and your friends." Kyree then developed a big smirk on his face and grabbed the most expensive sword in the store, "I want this." Inanna laughed and put her hand up, "Now you're pushing it wolf boy." This caused Kyree to blush and hide his ears. Inanna smiled at him and he quickly went and looked around for a better yet cheaper sword. A particular sword caught his eyes and he picked it up, "A buster sword. Hey, it only costs 1000 vals." Kyree then went and looked for some armor. At one point, he saw some iron armor pieces that were part of the same set. "These are priced at 200 vals each. I don't think Inanna will mind." Everyone went to the checkout counter and had their weapons and armor bought. Marc had steel armor plates and 2 long Miaodao swords. Travis had the same type of armor as Marc and had a Kaskara sword. Anthony had iron armor plates and 2 rapiers. Their grand total came to about 300,500 vals which Inanna gladly paid for. The boys began to become uneasy as to how she got her money but figure not to ask. The left the store and went home to equip their armor and weapon.

Inanna walked them home and watched the boys put on their armor then admire themselves, "Would you look at me now! Pretty soon I'll be attracting all the ladies." Marc said to the guys who rolled their eyes. Inanna smiled at all of them then told them how adventuring goes, "Ok, so, your stats are all at their basic levels of 2.5 the only exceptions are Kyree and Marc for their display of valor and chivalry." Kyree and Marc both looked at each other and smirked, "How much have our stats gone up by?" Inanna smile and put her index finger, "By 1 point." Both boys stopped cheering and stood there. Inanna giggled again and sent the boys out, "Now go and slay some beasts." They all became energized and went out the house but not before Inanna stopped Kyree. The wolf boy turned and looked at her, "Yes, lady Inanna?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek causing Kyree to blush, "Come to me." Kyree smirked and nodded to her and left with the rest of the guys.

The guys got to the dungeons and went to a level 3 dungeon to see what to expect. Kyree took out his buster sword followed by Marc and his Miaodao swords. Travis and Anthony followed behind them and looked around. Out of nowhere, big ants started to crawl out of the walls. Kyree and Marc rushed at one and stabbed into its head. The ant was then reduced into a little purple gem. Anthony and Travis joined their friends and began to fight off the almost endless hordes of ants. "Don't give up! The more we slay, the more money we get!" Travis said to everyone. Anthony saw Kyree get tackled by and ant and went to help him only to almost get caught. The guys were beginning to get trapped but Travis and Marc did something interesting. Marc looked at his swords and said something under his and his swords soon became infused will electricity. Then Travis, who was closing his eyes, began to glow with light energy. Both of them rushed at the multiple ants and began to slice them up. Anthony helped Kyree up and when they looked, Travis and Marc had cleared out the dungeon. "Wow, what the hell happened?" Kyree looked at Marc who was laughing.

The boys left the dungeon and went to trade in the gems for vals. When they went to the bank, they earned 20,000 vals, "Woah! Look at how much money there is." Kyree and the others looked into the fat bag of gold coins. They split the money evenly and decided to go to a tavern to celebrate their first dungeon raid. "I cant wait to finally be able to afford beer!" Travis looked at the rest of the guys who shook their heads. "Well I do know one thing, that was very eventful." Kyree said as they left.


	3. Successful Dungeon

**Kyree: We are gonna get so drunk  
Marc: I don't get drunk  
Kyree: Too bad  
Travis: Its nothing for me to get drunk  
Anthony: You're all lightweights  
Kyree: That's the spirits everyone**

They all sheathed their weapons and left the bank to the tavern. Kyree looked at all his friends and smiled big, "I still can't believe how fast we cleared that dungeon." Travis looked at Marc and smirked, "If it wasn't for our magic, you would've been ant food." Kyree glared at Travis who began laughing. "Mind telling me how the hell you guys managed to pull that off?" Travis looked at Marc and made a motion with his head to tell their now irritated friend, "Well, remember that day you went out to see how much weapons cost?" Kyree nodded his head and made a motion with his hand to continue. "Well, Travis and I found an old book lying around. We read it and found a bunch of magic spells. However, these spells manifested and went into our bodies. Yada yada yada, we have magic." Kyree face palmed and looked back at his friends, "You read a grimoire." Anthony placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and they continued to walk to the tavern. Marc had a great idea for the guys, "Hey, tomorrow let's go into a higher level dungeon." Anthony turned around to Marc and tilted his head in confusion, "Are you drunk already? Did you not see what happened to us down there? We nearly lost our lives down there!" Marc shrugged it off, "If you believe you can beat your foes, you can't lose." Anthony's mouth dropped open, "So if I believed I can knock some sense into you, it will happen?" Marc drew his swords and ran at Anthony who did his same. Kyree ran in the middle of them and stuck his buster sword between them, "That's enough out of both you!" Marc kept a stern look at Anthony who had sheathed his sword. Soon Marc did the same and they arrived to the tavern.

Once they entered, they sat down and were given a mug of beer, "Now this is what I call a drink!" "Beer fit for the best!" "I'm going to be so stoned!" "I'm gonna down this entire thing!" They each looked at each other and began to drink heavily before stopping shortly. Other familias began to enter the tavern and when the gang saw their members in the groups and looked at each other. Kyree started to think while he could still think straight, "You guys I just realized, we need help in our familia." Marc refused to accept help but Kyree ignored him, "We need a supporter. You know, the person to carry the important stuff like potions and elixirs. Next, we need a blacksmith/alchemist. Someone to keep our weapons in good shape and be able to craft materials by means of alchemy. Last, we need a scout. Someone who can scope out the inside of a dungeon and tell us what's going on." Everyone, including Marc, looked at each other and nodded in agreement. After getting ideas, they soon downed their beers and waited for the alcohol to kick in. Kyree began to laugh and order them another round and some food before they left. The waitress came back with their drinks and food. They all began to dig in, stuffing their faces and drinking themselves into submission. While chowing down, Kyree thought he saw a boy with white hair pass by. He was wielding a knife with multiple inscriptions in it and was wearing white armor. Kyree shook it off and began to talk to everyone, "Hey guys, I think our goddess likes me." They all laughed and joked around like the drunken idiots they were at the moment. "I see my boy trying to score himself a goddess! I believe in you!" Marc shouted and began to laugh. Travis was bagging on the table demanding more food and Anthony was flirting with some of the other familias. They were soon done and paid for their meal before leaving the tavern. On the way home, Anthony heard some men whispering to each other. "Hey did you hear about what happened in the dungeon?" "Yeah. Is it true for someone to be that fast?" "I'm not sure, but I do know if I ever see him, I'm recruiting him on the spot." Kyree looked behind him and laughed out of control along with his friends until they had to leave. They had begun to walk home, unaware they were being watched, "That's right, have your fun while you still can."

When they got back, everyone went to their rooms except for Kyree who had accidentally wandered into Inanna's room and got into her bed. Inanna rolled over until her arm went over Kyree's body and her breasts were touching his chest. Kyree noticed this but was way too drunk to do anything about it and continued to sleep.

The next morning, Kyree and Inanna woke up and saw each other in the same bed and had different reactions. Inanna had her chest in Kyree's face which had made him freak out and bolted out of the room while Inanna sat there blushing and thinking about him. Everyone else awoke with a hangover and hand to take medicine. Before they did, they all scored a good scolding from Inanna, "How could you all do something so vile. All of you smell like alcohol and look like zombies. I forbid all of you to go adventuring!" All the boys sighed and groaned at her but she paid them no mind. They drank potions which cured their headaches immediately. Since they couldn't adventure for the day, Kyree and Marc decided to go and run their stand for the day. They got dressed, took basic weapons, and got a jar to keep track of money. They soon left for the marketplace.

Kyree and Marc ran the stand for a while and began to chat, "So what was with this morning? You were freaking out." Kyree blushed and looked away from his best friend, "I'd rather not talk about it." Marc raised an eyebrow but after seeing his friend blush, he decided not to question again. "To think that during a normal day like this, we became adventurers in an instant." Kyree nodded then unsheathed his sword, "Let's make a show for the audience." Marc shrugged and unsheathed his sword then got from behind the stand and got ready.

 **Kyree: Loophole  
Marc: That's a dick move  
Kyree: Oh well  
Marc: And you say I'm evil  
Kyree: Don't start with this**


	4. Meeting a New Goddess

**Kyree: This will be a fight of a lifetime  
Marc: Yes it will be  
Kyree: I will spare you the shame if you quit  
Marc: Don't even try**

Marc and Kyree went out into the middle of the marketplace and drew their swords. "Let's show them a true adventurers skills." Kyree nodded and ran at his best friend ready to strike. However Marc saw this and parried his best friend then counterattacked with a kick to the side. Kyree skidded back a foot and saw that people were watching them. _Ok Kyree, time to reel in the customers._ Kyree ran and made contact with Marc's swords and leapt back and smirked, "I'll make you pay!" Marc ran at with Kyree and spun around then almost slashed his best friend had he have not rolled out of the way. "That was close, Marcy, I can tell you're holding back…or I may be wrong and you're just weak." Marc smiled darkly and ran full stride at Kyree only for the wolf boy to deflect the blow and sweep kick his friend. Marc hit the ground and Kyree went to jab at him but missed as Marc rolled out the way and kicked Kyree's sword away, "You say I'm the weak one." Kyree smirked and looked at the crowd around him and looked at Marc, "It aint over till the fat lady sings!" Kyree swept Marcs legs again and quickly grabbed his sword only to have it glow, "BURNING!" Marc got up and grabbed his sword then looked at Kyree. "BUSTER!" Marc held his sword defensively and closed his eyes. "SLASH!" Kyree whipped his sword around sending a shockwave towards his best friend. Marc tried his very best but nearly shattered his sword by the shear might of the attack as he was thrown to the ground. Kyree cheered in delight as he was victorious against a worthy, mighty opponent.

Marc got to his feet and shook hands with Kyree then looked around the audience, "Bow slowly." Kyree looked at Marc and sheathed his sword then bowed to the audience who applauded and cheered for him and Marc. The boys went back to their stand and watched as a couple costumers showed up and bought items for produce. After a couple hours went y, the guys were ready to close down shop and head home until a goddess walked up to their stand and asked a question, "Hello, gentlemen. Could I ask you a serious question?" Kyree looked at Marc and they both nodded. "Would you both like to be adventurers for my familia and leave that Inanna behind?" Kyree and Marc were distraught by this question so much that they began to laugh. Kyree had to ask the goddess who she was only to find out her name was Freya. She snapped her fingers and her adventurers came from behind her sporting their weapons and armor, "You see boys…I can be much better to you than her but if you let me then I cant have you around making her look better than me. Her men ran for the boys who drew their weapons, "Let their asses have it!" Marc said looking at Kyree who had already rushed towards the big group of adventurers. Kyree was able to fend off 3 while Marc kept his own against 5. Freya began giggling and laughing watching the boys struggle. "We need help from the others! But we cant lead them to the house!" Kyree said looking at Marc who had penetrated an adventurer's armor causing him to bleed. Marc glanced at Kyree and smirked as his sword became infused with electricity as he went and slashed each of the men. "Ok, let's high tail our asses home and grab Travis and Anthony!" Kyree nodded and they ran home. Only to be followed by more men and Freya. On the way home, Kyree saw Travis walking with some food in his hands and got his attention, "Travis over here!" Travis saw Kyree and dropped his food to take after them. Marc had got to the house first and opened the door for Kyree and Travis to run in and slammed it shut. Anthony had went to see the commotion only to be tackled by Marc to the ground, "Don't move and don't make a sound." They heard the Freya familia rush past their house and took a sigh of relief then heard Inanna come downstairs. She was wearing a robe and had her hair wrapped up in a towel signifying she had just exited the shower. Kyree covered his eyes and ran to his room while Marc had to explain to everyone what was going on and why Freya wants him and Kyree dead.

After Inanna heard the story, she went to find Kyree to see if he was alright while the rest of the boys rested in the lounge. Kyree had watched outside to make sure Freya and her friends were gone and weren't looking for them anymore. She knocked on his door and he answered it a little surprise to see her. "Hey, you still a little bit shaken up from earlier?" Kyree nodded and sat on his bed with his chin in his palms, "It just wasn't right. She said she wanted us in her familia and to abandon you because she didn't want to be looked down on in the public as second best to you. Kyree laid down and yawned only to have Inanna lay with him and snuggle close. Surprisingly, Kyree turned to face her and hugged her close. She blushed and kissed his lips causing the wolf boy to look away and blush as well but he didn't let it go to his head. In a few minutes, both the goddess and Kyree were asleep with no worries to keep them up.


	5. Minotaur Attack

**Kyree: This has gone too far  
Anthony: You said it its almost to the point to where we may need to hide  
Marc: No way we'll ever hide  
Travis: I'm with Marc on this one we shouldn't hide  
Marc: Thank you  
Kyree: Well regardless we need more in our familia  
Anthony: He's right but where can we get more people  
Marc: I have an idea**

Kyree woke up next to Inanna and got out of bed. He went downstairs to find the rest of the gang already. Noticing that they were worried, Kyree went to sit with them and discuss their concern, "Hey guys, what's up with you?" Marc looked at Kyree with a worried look, "We got word this morning that a couple adventurers went into a level 2 dungeon." Kyree was confused, "And that concerns us why?" Travis looked at his best friend and sighed, "Because, only one came out." Kyree still was confused, "People die all the time in dungeons. What makes this death so different?" Anthony looked at Kyree and had trouble speaking, "They were attacked by a m-minotaur." Kyree was shocked, "But that's impossible. Minotaur's are only on level 5 dungeons!" Marc continued on Anthony's' statement, "The guy describing the attack stated that the beast was after a little wolf boy with a 5 letter name that starts with a K and ends with an E." Kyree backed up in shock as his ears perked, "It doesn't take a detective to figure out that the Minotaur is after me!" Marc and the rest of them got in their armor and grabbed their weapons, "We are going to take this thing head on! Its 4 of us against 1 of him! There's no way I'm going to be looked on as a subordinate to that worthless beast!" Kyree smiled big and put on his armor then got his buster sword and set out to the level 2 dungeon. "Ok you guys, let's kill this thing and not die today." With that, the boys left the house and shut the door tight.

When they arrived to the dungeon, Marc listened into the dungeon and heard the beast stomping around, "I hear our target, now let's kill it." Everyone prepared themselves for the fight. "All right its now or never!" They all ran into the dungeon only to be confronted by an army of ants. "You know what to do!" Travis said as he ran out and began to slash at them with Marc following close behind. Kyree and Anthony linked arms and spun around swords extended slashing through some of the ants keeping some away from their friends. After a couple minutes, the ant colony stopped showing and the group could take a sigh of relief until they heard the footsteps of the Minotaur growing closer. Soon it came into view. Kyree and the others watched as the oversized bull came closer and closer towards them. Anthony pulled Marc and Travis away, "Kyree, this is your fight now make us proud!" Kyree nodded to his friends and put his buster sword in front of his body then charged towards the beast who in turn had a buster sword a lot more powerful than Kyree's. Kyree wasted no time charging up, "BURNING BUSTER SLASH!" Kyree whipped his blade back and sent a shockwave towards his attacker who knocked it away showing no signs of a struggle and took a slash at Kyree who dodged then countered. "I will kill you here and now!" Other adventurers came and watched as the teenage wolf boy faced off against the killer Minotaur. Unknown to everyone, Freya was watching all of the events and becoming fairly impressed by Kyree's progress, "That Minotaur seems to have him in quite the predicament. It just fills me with ecstasy to see a noble warrior face against a strong opponent." Kyree got knocked back hard causing his chest plate to crack in half, "No worries! This asshole will know my name not as Kyree, but as his murderer!" Kyree went to slash at the monster before him but only to have the Minotaur clash and break his sword. Kyree got knocked back again with his sword in shattered remains. While watching, Marc turned to his side to see Inanna in the dungeon! "Hey what are you doing here?!" Inanna turned to him and sighed, "I could tell something was wrong and had to check on you guys but now I must help Kyree." When they both looked back, Kyree was looking at his broken sword with full rage in his eyes, "That was my only favorite weapon…now…I will kill you… e!" Kyree touched the sword and watched as I formed back together. He then stood up his eyes a crimson red and his body glowing with negative energy. His friends watched in amazement as he miraculously began to smirk at his target as he advanced forward. He brought his buster sword back and witnessed everyone's amazement as it started to grow bigger and bigger until it was twice its size. With every last bit of strength left in his body, Kyree brought the sword up into the air and brought it back down at the Minotaur. The behemoth attempted to block but failed as Kyree was able to split the sword in half cutting his attackers arm off seeing the blood spill out. The Minotaur roared and swiped at Kyree who ducked to the side and stabbed his sword through the beast. "Go to hell, and take your kind with you!" The Minotaur turned into a thin black smoke before disappearing forever.

Kyree dropped his sword and fell to his knees and closed his eyes letting some light his face. Marc went to take a step towards him but Inanna stopped him and any other adventurer, "Don't go near him, he has had a tough battle. I say let him rest for a while." Marc nodded and looked at the mini crowd, "Ok people let's move along, nothing to see here." Kyree smiled finally being able to take a big weight of his shoulders, "Finally…he's dead."


	6. New Recruits

**Kyree: Wow I am beat  
Anthony: Not as much as the Minotaur  
Travis: Yeah we can see that  
Marc: Or more or less not  
Travis: I get it because its gone in a puff of smoke  
Kyree: Reminds me of something that had to do with Smoke**

Kyree was helped up by Marc and Travis while Inanna was able to give him a healing item. Marc heard something and looked around, "Someone else is here." He drew his Kaskara sword and slashed at the air only to come in contact with another sword. Whoever it was stopped and looked at Marc before drawing his steel katana. Everyone stood back and watched as their friend go against another adventurer. "Who are you?!" Marc yelled to the silhouetted figure, "In time you might remember me. Or maybe not and I could kill you here!"

Marc gritted his teeth and ran at the silhouette who dodged at near light speed. He came behind Marc and kicked him in the back and ran again. Marc fell to the ground before looking around. Kyree's ears flicked before pointing in the direction the attacker was coming from, "Marc! To your left!" Marc slashed to the side and hit the armor of his attacker before getting back up. _This guy is fast! A little too fast! This ninja guy needs to slow down._ Marc closed his eyes and waited. The wind picked up and came from in front of him and he raised his leg up and kicked the guy before he could attack. Kyree and the rest of the guys and gal cheered him on. Marc kept looking around until he was attacked by all sides. He fell to the ground and looked up. The man or teenager was standing over him with a smirk on his face.

The teen helped Marc up then dusted him off, "Figures you're still slower than me little bro." Marc looked at the man and saw that he was near the same height as him but most importantly he seemed to have similar qualities to Marc. "Isaiah is that really you?" The kid looked at Marc and smirked big, "Come on we all know there is only on person alive who can travel at speeds like this." Marc nodded in agreement and invited the others over, "Everyone, this is my brother, Isaiah, but call him Izzy." Kyree looked at Marc and Izzy and smiled a bit before passing out. "What happened to him?" Izzy looked at Kyree and waved his hand in front of his face. Marc went over to Travis and helped him carry the unconscious wolf neko, "He's been through a lot. I'll tell you on the way." They all exited the dungeon and proceeded to head back to their house only to find an unexpected visit from Freya. They quickly hid before she could spot them and had to think of a plan of how to get around her. Anthony had an idea, "You guys, Kyree is injured and Izzy is fast so here's the plan…" Anthony whispered to them and everyone nodded their head in agreement before looking back and seeing that Freya was gone. "Be on your guard everyone." Inanna said to everyone before walking out in the open and heading to unlock the door. The group watched as the door opened easily and Izzy was able to speed Kyree in no problem. He went back for the others and was able to them in without being spotted by anyone. Everyone took a sigh of relief before locking the doors and closing their curtains. Izzy sat Kyree on the couch and let him rest a bit while he talked to the others, "So, I'm gonna be the one to assume you guys are a familia and her over there," Izzy pointed to Inanna who was sitting next to Kyree rubbing his forehead, "she is a goddess?" Travis nodded and told Izzy everything ranging from how Kyree and Marc were able to get the attention of a goddess to how she in turn helped them back. Izzy was more than impressed with them and decided now was the time to pop the big question, "Do you guys mind if I joined your Familia?" Marc looked at Izzy and without hesitation, shook his hand quickly, "Welcome to the Inanna Familia!" Izzy was more than excited, not only was he able to be with his brother, he also get to go adventuring with other great adventurers like himself. Travis looked over to Inanna and grabbed a cup of water before heading over. Travis motioned her to move out the way before dousing Kyree with the water in the cup earning a great reaction from him. Kyree jumped to his feet and began swinging punches in all directions before looking at everyone. They all laughed at Kyree who began to get really steamed at their poor sense of humor, "That's not funny you assholes. Now my clothes are drenched!" Kyree went to his room and changed into a different pair of clothes and came back out to the main foyer, "Familia meeting in 10, meet in the kitchen." He said before going into the Kitchen. Everyone else soon followed and sat down at the big table they had. "Ok, this meeting has officially begun. First order of business: Let's all give a nice warm welcome to our newest member to the Familia, Izzy." Everyone clapped their hands and pounded on the table like they would normally. "Second order of business: We need to get more people in our Familia." Anthony raised his hand and Kyree called on him, "You got something to say, Anthony!" Anthony nodded and began to speak, "What do you mean by 'more people' in that sentence? Do you mean like more adventurers?" Kyree shook his head, "No. I mean, we need a blacksmith, a supporter and an alchemist." Izzy raised his hand and was called on, "I know a blacksmith who would love to work for a Familia." Kyree nodded and looked at the rest, "Final order of business: We need to do something about Freya! I'm not sure if you all know this, but Freya was the reason I got attacked by a minotaur." Everyone was completely shocked by this comment. Marc and Travis stood up, "Then lets go and kill her!" They were both stopped by Inanna, "It would be near impossible to do so. She is a goddess and can kill you very easily." Travis and Marc still held their ground, "Someone put or brother in danger, there is no way we are sitting down and taking this. She fucked with us…this…means…war."


	7. New Recruits PT2

**Kyree: We have a new edition to the group  
Anthony: Yeah no shit it's Izzy  
Kyree: Other than Izzy  
Marc: Who is it  
Izzy: I think I may have an idea  
Travis: Another friend maybe**

After the meeting, the group went to bed and had nightmares of the previous day.

 **Kyree's nightmare**

"No...how could they be so strong." Kyree kneeled and looked up and the 5 minotaurs in front of him. He then looked behind him and saw his friends laying dead in a pool of their own blood. He slowly rose to his feet but didnt have enough strength to hold his own sword. Kyree watched as the minotaurs got close to him and all moved to the sides to see that Freya came walking through. She was wearing a clear robe and jewlery as well as no shoes. Freya came close to Kyree and kisses him, "You see what it must come to for me to get what I want?" Kyree looked at her with anger and spite and pushed her away from him before falling to the ground coughing up blood, "I'd rather die with my friends then live with you! So go ahead and kill me! I'm not afraid to die!" Freya frowned and walked from in front of the downed wolf neko, "If that is what you wish." She snapped her fingers and pointed to Kyree before giving him a thumbs down. Kyree watched as all 5 minotaurs walked closer to him and raised their swords. He sat on his knees, closed his eyes and opened his arms to expose his chest, "I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid...to die..." He screamed as the minotaurs brought down their swords on him.

 **In the Real World**

Kyree woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. To his side, Inanna was sleeping peacefully and turned away from him. The boy sighed and got out of bed before getting dressed and heading downstairs. When he got downstairs, Kyree saw Marc sitting in a chair thinking. "Hey buddy. What has you up so early?" Marc looked at his best friend and sighed, "For the first time in a looooong time, I had a nightmare." Kyree sat down next to Marc, "You want to talk about it?" Marc sighed again and looked at Kyree, "I saw Freya and she attacked my family with monsters. I wasn't strong enough to fend all of them off. She wanted me to suffer and watch. Then when all was said and done, she let me live and left." Kyree looked at Marc and patted him on his back, "Hey...its ok. My nightmare was about the minotaur...well 5 of them and we all died trying to stop them." Marc looked at Kyree then stood up, "This woman is a plague and its terrible how she has this effect on all of us." Kyree nodded in agreement before stretching, "I know its a little early in the morning but i was going to head out into the town to look for more people to help us out. Want to join?" Marc shrugged and stood next to Kyree, "I guess. If it will help me get my mind off of last night, then sure." The boys got their defensive swords then went outside and left for the town square.

When they got to the town square, they ran into Freya who didn't see them. Kyree waited there and began to tremble in fear as his dream started to come back to him. Marc looked at his friend and took him out of the vicinity. When Kyree calmed down, Marc looked around and found a shop where they sold item for adventurers. Then went in and saw a bunch of people around. At one point, Kyree could have sworn that he saw the same white haired boy from before except with more people. He shook the feeling away and looked around the shop. He soon heard Marc call him and met up with his friend. When Kyree got to where his friends' location was, he saw that Marc had a smile on his face. "Remember how you said we needed more people in our familia/guild?" Kyree nodded, "Yeah...why?" Marc stepped out of the way and Kyree saw 2 boys with giant backpacks on their backs. The strangest part was that they were both twins but they looked a little like Marc. "These are my other brothers Bryan and Brandon. They are supporters." Kyree smiled big and shook both brothers hands, "My name is Kyree and it's nice to meet both of you." The 4 boys then walked out the shop and started back to the house when a couple guards blocked their way. _Damnit! I knew Freya wouldn't let us go that easily!_ Kyree and Marc sighed and saw Freya again. "Bryan, Brandon, get behind us." The brothers did what they were told and Marc looked at Kyree, "Ready when you are." Kyree held up his arm and looked at the guards, "Excuse me gentlemen but is there a problem?" Marc slowly put his hand on his sword and got ready. "No there isn't a problem so long as you come with us." Kyree looked at the guards then to his friend, "What's this about?" One of the guards smirked and held out his hand, "Lady Freya would like to see you." Marc instantly drew his sword and Kyree followed suit.

The guards whistled and soon more showed up and began to fight the boys. Kyree was good at parrying but Marc was better at counter attacking. However, things were getting too tense as every time one guard was taken down, 3 more took his place. The fight continued as Marc was fending off 7 guards at once while Kyree was having problems keeping 4 at bay. One of the guards jabbed Kyree in his chest and knocked him back. Kyree fell and checked his chest only to feel blood and a puncture wound. Quickly, Bryan and Brandon sprang into action. Bryan pulled out a crossbow and protected Brandon long enough for him to get to Kyree. Kyree watched as the twin reached into his backpack and pulled out a healing potion, "Here. Drink it!" Kyree drank the potion and instantly felt better. He stood up and looked at the guards with rage. Brandon looked at Bryan and smirked, "I think I gave him the berserker potion." Kyree's eyes turned blood red and he picked up his sword while growling. The guards stood their ground as the boy approached them. Kyree closed his eyes, yelled and ran at the guards then appeared behind them as they started to drop like flies. Once he opened his eyes, Kyree saw that a guard managed to stab through him with his sword. This only caused the wolf neko to laugh as he inched towards the guard making the sword go deeper through his torso. The guard whimpered in fear as Kyree looked to be unphased by the sword even though he was losing blood. Marc watched his friend then looked at the twins, "What did you give him!" Brandon smirked, "It's a berserker potion. When consumed, the consumer loses all feeling in their nerves and focuses only on killing." Marc raised an eyebrow, but he has never killed a person in his life." Bryan tapped Marc, "It looks like that's about to change." Marc looked back at Kyree and watched as his best friend stabbed one of the guards in the head. "Oops...my blade slipped." Kyree laughed before dropping his sword and turning around. He looked at Marc with normal eyes then looked down at his chest and saw the sword. He then looked back to Marc and fell on the pile of bodies.

 **Kyree: Happy now Marc  
Marc: What  
Kyree: I'm a killer now  
Marc: You say that like it's a bad thing**


End file.
